A la recherche du passé oublié
by Dadzawa
Summary: "Vous êtes réveillé. On a diminué la dose de morphine, vous étiez complètement sonné tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez parler? "J'ai oublié mon prénom" "R-Ryuga, c'est bien toi ?" Torturé par des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens, il se retrouve malgré lui embarqué dans cette aventure en compagnie des célèbres bleydeurs. rating M pour violence physique et verbale.


Bonsoir à tous et à toute!

On se retrouve pour une histoire très spéciale sur l'univers de metal fight beyblade. Oui, je sais, cette franchise date d'au moins 10 ans. Mais mon amour pour cette série durera jusuq'à ma mort! Bref, spéciale car elle met en scène un Oc de ma conception, Kaname Ryuji. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur des OC, mais j'en imagine énormement dans mes univers préférés. Mais cette histoire là me paraît intéréssante à exploiter!

Je préviens tout de suite, non, Ryuga ne revient pas à la vie dans cette histoire. Mais il apparaît sous une forme un peu spéciale...Vous verrez! C'est mon favoris et j'ai trouvé très mal fait la façon dont les producteurs l'ont fait "mourir", alors j'ai imaginé ma version. Je n'ai que ce premier chapitre pour l'instant, je ne sais pas quand sortira le second ou s'il sortira tout court. J'attends de voir si cette histoire plaît. alors si tu lis ceci, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu aimerai une suite!

disclaimer: Beyblade ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

La première tentative d'ouvrir les yeux lui sembla comme une claque. Autour de lui, des lumières trop vives, des bruits étouffés.  
La deuxième tentative eût plus de succès, il put distinguer une personne à sa droite en l'aspect d'un amas flou qui s'agitait. Ses paupières de refermèrent sans son accord.  
Il réessaya l'opération, l'individu s'était considérablement approcher. Il entendait des bribes de phrases:

** "...Entendez?...Il...réveille...Appelez...suite!"**

Il tanguait entre l'inconscience et le désir de reprendre ses esprits. Quelque part, dans un coin de son esprit, il pouvait entendre une voix. Pas celle qu'il discernait à côté de lui, une voix qui venait de l'intérieur. Il sombra à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il émergea une seconde fois, il pus ouvrir les yeux sans soucis et observer les alentours. Visiblement, il se trouvait dans un hôpital. Il essaya de bouger sa main. Celle-ci répondit péniblement à la commande. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, on entra dans la pièce. Cette fois il put reconnaître ce qui semblait être une infirmière. Elle se dirigea vers le lit où il était allongé :

** "Vous êtes réveillé. On a diminué la dose de morphine, vous étiez complètement sonné tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez parler?  
\- Je... Pourquoi je suis ici...  
\- Vous avez été admit d'urgence il y a un mois. Votre avion eu une panne et s'est écrasé. Par miracle vous êtes encore avec nous. Heureusement vous n'êtes plus en danger. En revanche, votre bras droit a subit la majeure partie du choc, cela va prendre un peu de temps à guérir. Vous souffrez également d'un choc à la tête"**

C'est après cette dernière explication qu'il réalisa:

** "J'ai oublié mon prénom"**

La jeune femme lui sourit calmement et posa une main rassurante sur son bras meurtrit.

** "Ne vous inquiétez pas. La perte de mémoire est tout a fait normale après un choc crânien. Ça ne sera pas permanent. Vous vous appelez Kaname Ryuji. Je dois prévenir le docteur de votre réveil, je reviens dans un instant"**

Ryuji la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, il essayait d'enregistrer toutes ces informations. Comme l'avait dit l'infirmière, sa mémoire perturbée reprenait petit à petit du service. Il se souvenait effectivement de son nom. Il savait aussi qu'il avait 17 ans et qu'il était arrivé au Japon la veille, le jour de son accident. Il vivait en Amérique depuis cinq ans et avait décidé de revenir au japon, un peu sur un coup de tête. Précisément, il était à Beycity, la ville du beyblade. Depuis tout petit, Ryuji était fasciné par les toupies et leurs nombreux pouvoirs. Il était revenu pour se plonger dans cette discipline. Obtenir sa toute première toupie, s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort. Mais après cet accident, ce rêve risquait d'être entravé.  
Alors que Ryuji réfléchissait à ce malheureux tournure d'événements, une douleur aiguë lui assaillit le crâne. Il grimaça et il ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il s'attendait à être engloutit dans l'obscurité, il se retrouva dans un décors tout autre. Un sol craquelé, de la fumée provoquée par le soulèvement de la poussière par le vent déchaîné bloquait sa vue. Il se sentait faible et avait du mal à respirer. Autour de lui il entendait des cris. Une figure sombre se tenait devant lui derrière le rideau de fumée. Puis son corps se souleva et il vola en arrière. Il atterrit sur le sol plus loin, immobilisé. Avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience, il put entendre un dernier cri, désespéré:

_ " RYUGAAAAAAAA"_

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il essuya la sueur de sa tempe avec sa main. Il remarqua qu'il pouvait bouger son bras droit à nouveau. Après de grandes inspirations, son rythme cardiaque reprit une allure normale. Un rapide coud d'œil lui indiqua qu'il était toujours à l'hôpital. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Cette vision lui avait retourné la tête, elle n'avait aucun sens. C'était comme un souvenir. Sauf que ce n'était pas le sien. Il avait eu l'impression d'être spectateur du souvenir de quelqu'un d'autre. L'infirmière de tout à l'heure refit surface dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ryuji ne se fit pas prier pour l'interpeller :

** "Vous aviez dit que vous alliez chercher un docteur  
\- Oui, il est passé hier  
\- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir dormi  
\- Vous êtes encore confus, c'est compréhensible  
\- Combien de temps je dois rester ici?  
\- Environ deux semaines, le temps vous retrouviez l'usage de votre bras"**

Ryuji acquiesça et la laissa inspecter ses blessures et le moniteur à côté de lui.

Ces deux semaines s'achevèrent sans encombres: son bras avait assez bien guéris. Le docteur lui avait expliqué qu'il ne retrouverait jamais un usage complet du membre, mais que c'était déjà un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti. On lui avait enlevé le plâtre pour le remplacer par une atèle qu'il devait garder encore une semaine. Mais ses maux de tête persistaient eux. Les visions aussi. C'est pourquoi le médecin lui avait prescrit des médicaments pour calmer la douleur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles pouvaient bien signifier, mais il essayait de ne pas y prêter trop d'importance.  
Lorsque la date de sa sortie arriva, Ryuji se mit en route pour l'appartement où il comptait se rendre après atterrissage. Comme prévu, il y trouva ses bagages déposés au préalable par l'agence de déménagement. Après s'être doucher et changer dans des vêtements propres, il décida de sortir prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. Il n'était ni d'humeur, ni en état de faire du rangement. Mais lorsqu'il passa le seuil de l'immeuble, il fut percuté par un passant. Celui ci fut éjecté au sol à cause de sa petite taille comparé à celle de Ryuji. Il se baissa pour vérifier que le petit n'avait rien, quand il leva les yeux vers lui.

** "Pardon, tu vas bien-"**

Le garçon avait les cheveux d'une étrange couleur verte et était habillé d'un t shirt poussin ainsi qu'un short. En un instant, il fut transporté ailleurs. Le garçon qu'il avait fait tomber était toujours là devant lui, mais il était différent. On dirait qu'il se battait. Ryuji se surprit à voir qu'il était en plein combat Beyblade. Brusquement revenu à la réalité, Ryuji cligna des yeux en fixant l'inconnu, ses sens chamboulés. Il parla instinctivement :

** "Kenta?"**

Le susnommé fut fort surpris d'entendre son prénom. Mais son expression abasourdie semblait venir d'ailleurs. Le plus grand remarqua qu'il le fixait lui aussi, comme s'il le reconnaissait. Puis soudain, le vert s'exclama avec stupéfaction :

** "R-Ryuga, c'est bien toi ?"**

Ryuji fut prit d'un violent mal de tête qui le mena à terre près du garçon. A l'entente de ce prénom mêlé à la rencontre avec ce garçon, quelque chose en lui s'agitait. C'était comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur. Des bribes de souvenirs, ou de visions, il ne savait pas, envahissait son esprit. Avant qu'il ai pu comprendre ce que l'autre disait, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il émergea un peu plus tard dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Encore groggy, il s'extirpa du canapé, et il manqua de trébucher sur le tapis qu'il n'avait pas vu. La pièce était spacieuse, il pouvait y voir un atelier au fond. Ryuji monta l'escalier en spirale qui le mena au rez de chaussé du bâtiment. Il fut étonné de constaté qu'il s'agissait d'un magasin de toupies. A peine eut-il franchit le pas de la porte que le gamin de tout à l'heure surgit devant lui. Sa tête lui lança à sa vue. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas le connaître, mais d'autre part, il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il ne savait expliquer comment il avait su. Le nom s'était déposé sur sa langue, prêt à être prononcé comme une sorte d'habitude. Ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait le mettait hors de lui.

Le plus petit le tira de sa réflexion :

** « Ryuga ! C'est vraiment toi ! »**

Et ce prénom. Ce n'était pas le sien. Mais ce gamin l'appelait comme ça depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il le prenait définitivement pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ryuga. Le même nom qui revenait dans ses rêves...Il n'était pas lui. Énervé, il répondit sèchement :

** « Je ne suis pas Ryuga »**

Sans attendre, il marcha droit devant lui en direction de la porte d'entrée du magasin. Le gamin lui emboîta le pas avec hâte.

** « Attends, Ryuga-**

**-JE NE SUIS PAS RYUGA »** cria Ryuji en dégageant l'emprise sur son pantalon

Le supposé Kenta, surpris, relâcha sa prise et le fixa avec peine. Ryuji secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ces maudites visions qui revenait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur ce garçon. Il tourna les talons, rageur. Sur son chemin, il bouscula un rouquin qui entrait précipitamment dans le magasin avec deux autres personnes, un grand gaillards et un mec ayant l'air pas très avenant. Le roux lui attrapa le bras blessé, il grimaça :

** « Ryuga ! »**

C'en était trop. Il ne supportait plus qu'on l'appelle de cette façon. Il voulait que les visions disparaissent. Il poussa le roux violemment et sortit du magasin en ignorant les cris derrière lui. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Sa tête semblait à deux doigts d'imploser. Il atteignit son appartement et peinât à ouvrir la serrure à cause de ses mains tremblantes. Une fois à l'intérieur, une se laissa glisser contre la porte. Ryuji resta un moment par terre les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante. Puis, il finit par se relever et aller dans la chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit tout habillé et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et qu'il donne envie de savoir la suite.


End file.
